psychonautsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasper Rolls
Jasper Rolls is Gloria Von Gouton's inner critic, and is the boss in Gloria's Theater in Psychonauts. Story Jasper had always been in Gloria's Theater, but he wasn't as big and loud before. But after Gloria had gotten word that her mother committed suicide, she was deeply affected to the point where she couldn't act properly. The berating of the critics outside of Gloria's mind caused Jasper to grow big enough to be heard by all. Jasper, in the form of his alter-ego the Phantom, tries to ruin the play by attempting to kill the main actress, Bonita Soleil. Once Raz exposes him for the fraud he is, Jasper denies it until Raz says he couldn't be the Phantom, because the Phantom is too agile to be him. Jasper then brings out his secret weapon: his theater seat becomes a flying machine with fountain pens as guns. Once defeated, he begins shrinking down to nothingness. He continues berating the play, but his voice becomes far too small to have any effect on Gloria's mind, freeing her from the constant verbal criticism that drove her insane. Strategy Jasper attempts to attack Raz by shooting ink blots at him. Raz must use three candles in order to defeat Jasper. There are three candles in a box on the side of the stage. After gathering those, use Levitation on the music flying upwards from the orchestra pit. There are 3 spotlights on the catwalk that can be used to stun Jasper. Put a candle in and then light it with Pyrokinesis. Jasper falls and instructs actors to assault Raz before he gets hurt. After damaging Jasper enough, he destroys the lit spotlight and attacks again. Every time a candle is lit, more actors appear and attempt to stop Raz. Trivia *If one looks at Jasper when he moves his head, it can be seen that he doesn't have a neck. *His surname, Rolls, might be a reference to his weight. *When using Clairvoyance on Jasper, he sees Raz as one and a half stars, since he is a critic. When talking to him originally, and selecting every response available, Jasper criticizes his arguments, giving him one and a half stars. When using Clairvoyance on the Phantom, Raz is also seen as one and a half stars, hinting at the Phantom's true identity. *During the battle with Jasper, whenever one of his ink attacks hits, a critical word appears in the spot the ink hit (such as "Vulgar!", "Witless!" and "Awkward!"). These words were all taken by a vissual effect artist for the game, name Dion Hopkins, from a real review of the 2004 film White Chicks. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lsDc1YVxHA0&t=2680 *In the semifinal slide of "Gloria's Fallen Star", a man resembling Jasper appears on the top right seat. This could suggest Jasper might be a person that exists outside Gloria's mind, or at least based on them. * It's strange that he is the one behind the disguise of the Phantom as the Phantom is slim, whereas Jasper is obese. A concept art reveals that Jasper uses what appears to be a corset to appear slimmer when he disguises as the Phantom. * His character takes loose inspiration from the Muppets characters Statler and Waldorf as both he and this pair are heckling critics who mock the show they are watching while on a balcony. The major difference is that Jasper's insults are more demeaning and unintentionally silly, whereas Statler and Waldorf's insults are intentionally funny and less snarky and insulting. Gallery Jasper_Rolls.jpg|A heckler critic in Gloria's memories, strangely similar in design to Jasper. jasper_concept3.jpg jasper_concept.jpg jaspershrink.jpg|Jasper shrinking down to nothingness. jasper1.png|textures for Jasper's head jasper2.png|textures for Jasper's body jasper3.png|textures for Jasper's arms jasper4.png|texture for Jasper's mouth jasper.png|Jasper's talksprite Raz 54.png|Jasper's view of Raz via clairvoyance References Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Mental Figures Category:Antagonists Category:One Time Only Characters Category:Males Category:Psychonauts (game)